Beautiful Memories
by Sold Into Frostitution
Summary: It is the post-apocalypse. Fang finds Max, after she fell from the sky and is heartbroken when he sees her state, thinking she's dead. A million memories flash through his head as he holds the gun to his head. Collection of one-shots. Rated T for extreme violence. MAJOR FAX!


**¡Hola,**** mis amigos! Emo estoy aqui con Austin. Ok enough of the Spanish. So this story is about Fang. This was my very first idea for a fanfiction story. I got down to writing the first chapter but I never published it. Then after a while I published my other story "I Lost My Angel" first, when I still had this story in mind. I honestly don't why I did that but I did, so... yeah. But here it is now :) Austin, disclaimer please!**

**Austin: Disclaimer: Emo does not own Fang or anyone else in the Max Ride series. Wait, but you know Fang and Emo's relationship and Fang is sorta EMO, so... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACKHACKCHO KECHOKECOUGHCOUGHUGHH...**

**Me: Haha. Serves you right. Hey, now that you mention it... Would I be Fang's soulmate? Just wondering, you know, the Emo thing? :D **

**Now Fang's story...APPLAUSE! And one more thing... this is not the first chapter nor is it the prologue. It's like current timing, where they are right now, something like that.**

* * *

The Apocalypse

Everything was on fire. Everything. Ash and dust had mixed itself in the air, making it hard to breathe. Buildings had flames consuming them completely. The smell of sulphur and brimstone was overwhelming. Bodies of innocent people lay strewn all over the place, their flesh burned and turned to dust. The ground was burnt all the way down to being dark and crumbly. Overhead, the sky was a bright fiery red with clouds literally on fire. The sky really was on fire. This was the apocalypse.

Fang ran through the streets, his torn sneakers cruching on the gravel loudly. He couldn't believe it. Max was supposed to save the world. She was supposed everyone from the apocalypse. He swiftly stepped around some bodies. She was supposed to save these now dead people who didn't stand a chance. How could she have failed? That wasn't supposed to happen. The whitecoats had said so. Sure, they lied about almost everything but when it came to Max and saving the world, they always spoke the truth. But they were wrong this time. So wrong. Max had failed. She fell from the sky and failed. And now Fang had to find her. He had to be with her in their last moments. There was no way they could make it through with the earth destroyed like this. Heck, he didn't even know if she was alive or whether the rest of the flock was either.

Fang walked into a large crater filled with rubble and blown up cement. This was where the sky had fallen-right over here. He had searched everywhere but he couldn't find her. This was his last resort. Fang was covered in blood and ash, tired and thristy, nearly on the verge of crying. He was ready to give up but he wouldn't. He just couldn't. For some reason, everything in him told him that she was so close. So near. Fang would be able to see her one last time before they died.

He started kicking the rubble and pushing it away. That was when he saw some feathers. Five feathers. One chocolate brown, one black-and-white streaked, one brown-and-white streaked, one black-speckled white, one ivory. All Max's. Fang picked them up, his heart speeding and hope heightening. Tears were coming now, barely hanging on. Fang tucked the feathers in the waistband of his jeans. Then he looked up ahead. That's when he saw the top of a chocolate brown wing.

Fang ran towards the wing, knowing it was Max's. He crouched down by it and started throwing rubble off to uncover Max. It was her, alright. But when he finished uncovering her, he saw that her eyes were closed. She was bleeding profusely from multiple wounds everywhere. Her body was mangled and her wings were twisted and ripped off from her back. Worst of all, there was a hole that was shaped like a heart, revealing her heart into which X's were carved. It was a grotesque image.

It was just too much for Fang. Tears now spilled over and they were flowing nonstop. He threw himself over Max and cried. He couldn't believe Max had died this way. She suffered so much and in the end, no one was with her in her last moments.

"No, No, No, NO! MAX, YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! NOT BEFORE I TELL YOU THAT I l-love you... Please, Max... I love you... Just don't die before I tell you that... I love you, Max..." Fang was shouting until his voice became raw and raspy. He couldn't take it anymore.

Fang looked around desperately. Anything would do-a knife, a gun, poison, anything lethal. Then he found it-one of the guns that one of Doomsday Group people had.

Fang pressed his lips against Max's and placed the gun at his temple. If there was one last thing he could do, it would be kissing Max until he died. A thousand memories flooded his mind. Every memory from when they first met to this moment. Each and every one was precious and they always would be, even after he died. Memories. Beautiful memories.

**Yay, **I **finally started my story on Fang! I had been dreaming about this for sooo long and** **finally I** **wrote it up.**

**So** **to clear things** **up: ****First, it seems like a oneshot but it's not so don't fooled. The whole story is a COLLECTION of oneshots. I was thinking of doing it in story order chapter by chapter format but that would take too long and I barely remember the first book. So I'm just doing oneshots in story order. Second, this isn't a chapter really or a prologue-it's the intro explaining the setting and what's going on and what's gonna happen. Really the rest of the story consists of going backwards then forward in time.**

**So yeah, don't forget to check out my other stories. And Austin has a few words to say.**

**Austin: Fang and Emo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-wait no need, Fang is Emo so that makes Emo Fang so that makes Fang a girl and Emo a boy! So they're hermaphrodites-Wow, guys way to be secretly hiding your gender... Haha, I should totally make a bunch of Fang jokes but they're gonna be new ones. :D**

**Me: O.o... WTH...? Ok, just ignore him and his stupidity. Anyways, I will update as sson as possible and maybe have a new story or two by then. R&R!  
-xXxEmo NerdxXx and Austin the Dolphin**


End file.
